


Psycho

by SnorlaxWhisperer



Category: 12 Stones (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorlaxWhisperer/pseuds/SnorlaxWhisperer





	

The green bus rolled slowly down the desolate sandy road. The noise of the bus's occupants, the only one for miles. Sean was tapping the head rest of the empty seat in front of him with his drum sticks and humming along as the rest of the occupants buzzed around him. "Stop!" Aaron yelled as he lobbed a scrunched up beer can at Sean which bounced off his head and into the aisle. "Your just jealous that I can make good music." Sean retorted which caused a displeased look to spread slowly across Aaron's face. Aaron stayed silent for a moment before spluttering "Idiot" which caused Paul to turn around and joke "now now, no need for insults" as he shot a smirk at Aaron who glared back. "Seriously though." Paul said "I had a great time this week seeing you all again." The rest of the coach murmured in agreement as the coach turned a corner putting the first stop in view. "First stop! Ormont!" yelled the Bus Driver. Paul, Sean and Will stood up almost in unison as Paul announced "That's us." The bus slowly came to a stop just on the borders of the city but this wasn't the same city that they remembered. The glistening skyscrapers were now dull and had most of their windows smashed, the large modern houses were in shambles and rubble lay on the floor with statues of people scattered around the ravaged city. "What the Hell!" Will exclaimed "What happened!!"  
"I have no idea but those statues are creepy as hell!" Paul said  
"I don't like this." Sean muttered as all the occupants of the bus excluding Aaron filed off to get a better look. "Come on" Sean said to Aaron " Are you scared or something?"  
"NO" Aaron replied "I just want to stay here..."  
"come on, you baby" Sean said in a condescending voice as he attempted to pull Aaron to his feet  
"Get off me!" Aaron yelled before a man jumped through the back wind screen, his skin a pale yellow and the majority of his hair ripped out. Aaron jumped to his feet and began to run down the aisle and scrambled through the door to find Sean waiting there for him. "COME ON!" Sean yelled as he and Aaron began to run through the mess, jumping over rubble, ducking past overhanging objects and squeezing through tight gaps. They were deep into the city now and the plan to lose the man brought the opposite results as they were now being chased by a horde of men, women and even children of the same description as the man. "That Way!" Sean yelled as he ran down an alley with Aaron in tow, he ran down the alley and hopped onto a green steel mesh fence. "HURRY UP!" Sean shouted at Aaron as he sat on the fence. "I- I can't climb that..." Aaron replied in a whimpering tone. "SERIOUSLY!" Sean erupted before grabbing Aaron's arms and hoisting him onto the top of the fence. The two jumped to the other side of the fence and began to run again down the long alley. As the two were nearing the end of the alley they were pulled into a cubby hole in a wall. "WHAA!!" Aaron spluttered. Sean and Aaron fell onto a damp concrete floor as they looked up to see Will and Paul looking down at them. "Argh My Back!" Sean exclaimed "Be quiet, the zombies will hear you" Paul whispered as he covered Sean's mouth with his hand. Sean stood up and looked around. They were in a dark, wet room with a single door in the middle of a gray brick wall which seemingly lead to a even darker hallway. Sean looked behind him to see Will boarding up the cubby hole which they had been pulled through. Aaron stood up next to Sean, holding his head. "Not scared, huh" Sean said, nudging Aaron in the ribs. A small smile crept onto Aaron's face. "I told you. shut up" Paul whispered in a menacing tone "The zombies will hear you." "They're not Zombies." exclaimed a mysterious voice.


End file.
